Forbidden Friendship
by Farrel
Summary: Based on the part of the movie where Hiccup first befriends Toothless.


"This is Berk, the back end of nowhere and southeast of Oblivion. If you'd been here a few years back you'd have noticed all the buildings were new... Well most of them are still new now but they've acquired the weathered look that all buildings do over the seasons. There's new buildings too one's for our pets, although when I say pets I don't mean anything like cats or dogs.

My name's Hiccup and I guess you could say it's my fault that Berk is the way it is now, well maybe not just my fault my best friend helped. So why were all the buildings new you ask? Well you see we used to have a little pest problem although little isn't the best word to use I guess. Our pests were the huge fire breathing eat you kind.

That is until I broke the ultimate taboo and did what no other Viking would have done in my place... I didn't kill a dragon...

**Forbidden Friendship**

**Hiccup stared at the long gash in the earth he'd discovered yesterday after shooting down the Night fury. It had led him to the animal itself and unable to kill it he set it free, he'd later found it stuck in a natural valley enclosed on all sides by rocks. He'd watched it trying to fly and realised that one part of its tail was missing and guessed it couldent fly without out it.**

**He hefted the shield he was carrying a little higher and gripped tighter to the fish he'd brought his fingers slightly slimy from carrying it. He reached the valley a few minutes later well hidden by the surrounding trees. If he hadn't of found those scales he'd have never known it was here.**

**Carefully he navigated into the small rock gully that led to the ledge he'd been watching from yesterday. A few steps forward and the stupid shield got stuck its width too wide for it to pass through. Annoyed, Hiccup tried pushing the thing only succeeding in getting it even more tightly stuck. Giving up on it the young Viking dropped to his hands and knee's and crawled underneath awkwardly still clutching his fish.**

**Once onto the ledge he peered cautiously into the clearing below, the pool glittering in the early afternoon sun and shrubs but no dragon. Confused but still cautious he picked his way down to the floor and stared around. Still no sign of the animal, he felt a slight pang of sadness as he walked towards the pool, maybe it had flown away after all.**

**He didn't see a black shape rise from its position behind him; The Night Fury had been sunning itself on a large rock enjoying the feel of the sunshine on his scales when a soft noise made him open an eye lazily. Down near the water the biped that had released him came into view. Both eyes open now he watched as the little one looked around holding what looked like...**

**Hiccup looked around suddenly and saw the great black dragon slither agilely from a large rock; he almost froze as its slitted green eyes focused on him but then as the dragon regarded him he remembered why he'd come and slowly held out the fish. The dragon kept its gaze on him as ever so slowly it moved towards him.**

**It eyed Hiccup quizzically for a moment before moving another few feet forward and opening its mouth to take the fish.**

**Hiccup frowned "huh toothless?"**

**A second later he almost jumped out of his skin as two rows of sharp teeth popped up almost as if from nowhere and the dragon snatched the offering from his hands. Hiccup watched as the Night Fury swallowed it down with relish. **

**As the little biped sat down still watching him the Night Fury regarded him, this one seemed different to the others of its kind he should at least show gratitude for the food.**

**Hiccup looked up as the dragon suddenly made a strange noise in its throat almost as though it was going to...Even as he thought it the dragon retched and part of the fish it had just eaten landed with a wet splat on the floor. He looked up at the dragon who gave him a clear look.**

**Disgusted and yet not wanting this precarious development to disintegrate he reached for it. It was coated in bile and pretty slippery, it stank too. Even so he brought it closer to his mouth glancing at the dragon again who gave what looked almost like a little nod.**

**Sighing he opened his mouth and took the smallest bite he could trying not to be sick as he forced himself to swallow it. **

**Glancing back up at the animal he smiled weakly at it "mmm."**

**To his surprise the animal tilted its head slightly and then as Hiccup watched in amazement it say back on its haunches like him and then it pulled its mouth into a weird but unmistakable smile of its own.**

**It was so close maybe he could...Slowly Hiccup reached out a hand towards the Dragon who immediately crouched down an angry snarl on its face. It whipped around and charged away.**

**As he padded along the Night Fury looked for a suitable spot and then finding what he was looking for summoned his fire and scorched the earth in a wide circle creating a comfortable place to lie down. He curled up catlike wrapping his tail around himself. He blinked suddenly the biped had followed him and was now sitting beside him, as he watched the human gave a little wave.**

**Giving him a scathing look the dragon simply lifted the rudder like fin on its tail and blocked him from view, not to be perturbed Hiccup pulled himself a few feet closer his hands reaching out. **

**Sensing movement he dropped his tail fin and found the boy centimetres from laying hands on him. Standing he moved off annoyed at the audacity of the human.**

**Hiccup watched the dragon go sadly and then stood moving over to sit on a rock beside the pool.**

_**A few hours later**_

**He woke from a deep sleep having draped him-self over a low comfortable branch stretching he was surprised to see the little human was still around, the biped was sitting on a rock at the waters edge doing something with a stick. Dropping to the floor he padded silently towards the boy intrigued by what he was doing, such funny things these humans.**

**Hiccup was in the middle of drawing the Night Fury in the dirt when a shadow fell over him and he realised the dragon was looking over his shoulder; making a curious noise it rose onto it's hind legs much like a bear but much more gracefully and trotted off. The next thing Hiccup knew was the sharp retort of a branch being broken and then the dragon was back the broken tree branch in its jaws.**

**As he watched it placed the end in the soil and began to move drawing it around the floor in wide sweeping arks, all around his rock it went swirling this way and that. Finally it stopped and then as if a master artist adding the final touches to a painting it jabbed once last time at the earth with its branch and then glanced up at Hiccup dropping the branch as he did.**

**Completely entranced Hiccup stood and found himself in the centre of the dragon's swirls he made to step out accidently putting a foot onto one of the lines. Immediately the Night Fury snarled at him and he quickly raised the foot calming the dragon.**

**An idea suddenly came to him and he placed his foot down again, and again the dragon snarled. He lifted his foot again and once more the animal relaxed. Ok if that was the way it was going to be, he lifted his foot over the line and then almost as though dancing began making his way through the lines. Moving this way and that making sure to keep his feet off the drawing.**

**He stopped suddenly feeling rather than seeing the dragon behind him; its hot breath blew onto his back ruffling his tunic ever so slightly. Carefully he turned to face it and once more reached out with his hand. The Night Fury snarled and he quickly withdrew it, he swallowed afraid but unwilling to move, instead he dropped his eyes staring at his feet before raising his hand once again bracing himself no snarl this time though.**

**The Night Fury had watched as the boy moved among his own lines and had moved towards him not quite sure knowing why but feeling something he had never felt before. The boy had sensed him and turned raising a hand to which he snarled at but then the human dropped its gaze to the floor and once more the hand had been raised. **

**This time he responded carefully taking a step forward he pushed his nose into the boy's hand feeling the softness of his touch. Hiccup felt the dragon push its nose into his hand and stood as though frozen never wanting this moment to end.**

**Boy and dragon stood there for what seemed like an age. Around them the world seemed to stop as though they were the only things that mattered, a soft beam of sunlight suddenly broke through the tree canopy illuminating the pair in a golden glow. **

**Elsewhere the world carried on, but this moment would last forever in the hearts of both of them never to fade never to be forgotten. **

**End**

Sorry if it's not in quite the right order or if I've forgotten anything about this scene it's been a while since I saw the film and had to wrote from what I remembered ^^

(HTTYD characters (C) to DreamWorks)


End file.
